


First Impressions

by TheDissappearingAct



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a lot of weird, also violet is in high school, also we love this ship, elastigirl is mentioned because when is she nit, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDissappearingAct/pseuds/TheDissappearingAct
Summary: Violet goes to Tony's house for the first time.





	1. Opening New Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a weird headcanon I came up with.

Violet Parr was freaking out in the backseat of her mom’s car. And this was not part of the plan. 

It was Violet’s first time going to Tony’s house. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She was panicking. Violet had somehow never met Tony’s parents. She couldn’t even say she was bad at talking to parents because… Tony was her first boyfriend. 

_Take a deep breath and relax. You have to make this first impression count._

What if they hated her? What if they thought she was weird? What if they were one of those helicopter parents that would only let Tony date girls that were on the same rung of the social ladder as him? As much as Violet hated to admit it, she was not as popular as Tony was (not that she wanted to be).

“Are you alright Vi?” her mom asked. “You seem a little stressed.”

“Uh, yeah.” Violet gave a strained smile. “I’m perfectly fine.”

“Don’t worry about it so much. What could go wrong?”

“Yeah mom, we’re supers. What could possibly go wrong?” Violet retorted. 

“Relax Vi. Oh look! There’s his house.”

Violet looked out the window and spotted Tony’s house. A shiny number 3 on the mailbox. It was similar to basically all the other houses in this neighbour. A largish two story home painted a pastel color. 

Violet stepped out of the car and onto the curb. “Ok, bye mom!”

“I’ll pick you up in two hours! Have fun!” 

_Having fun is the least of my worries._

* * *

Violet pressed the doorbell and stepped back. This was it. No backing out now. 

Tony opened the door and a huge smile lit up his face when he saw her. “Violet! Hi! Come in!”

Violet walked into the house. It looked a lot more cozier than she expected. Having moved around so much, Violet had never really had a ‘lived in’ home. Tony’s house radiated warmth. 

“Let’s go to the kitchen to get some snacks.” Tony said, leading her down a hallway. Standing in front of the kitchen island was Tony’s mom. Or, a woman she assumed to be Tony’s mom. Violet had actually never seen Tony’s mom despite her being the head of the PTO. She was a well dressed woman (which intimidated Violet) but with a kind face. A small television sat on the counter playing some documentary that filled the room with white noise. 

“Mom. This is Violet. My girlfriend? The one I was telling you about?” Tony started. 

_Calling her his girlfriend and admitting he talked about her?_ It was enough to make Violet blush. “Hi,” she said weakly. 

“Violet, hello! I’ve been dying to meet you!” His mom quickly rushed to her and pulled her into a hug. “Tony talks so much about you!”

“Uh, anyway. I’m just here for some snacks and then we’ll be up in my room working on our project.” Tony said, opening the fridge. 

Violet stood awkwardly as Tony pulled out two bottles of coke and turned her attention the television screen. 

## “Leave saving the world to the men? I don’t think so!”

_Was that her mom? On Tony’s television screen?_

Tony’s mom turned to Violet. “Oh, I just love Elastigirl. She’s such a good role model for young girls. I was so disappointed when she went underground. Such a strong leader in general. Isn’t she?”

“Uh, yeah. She is.” Violet answered awkwardly. “Here, Tony let me help you carry some things.” She picked up the bottles of coke while Tony got a bag of chips. 

“Well, I’ll be downstairs if you kids need me. Just give me a shout!”

“We will mom.” Tony turned to Violet. “Let’s go.”

They walked upstairs, Violet trying to assess the situation. As soon as they were out of earshot, she turned to Tony. “Your mom really likes Elastigirl huh.” 

“Yeah, my family’s sort of obsessed with supers. Especially Elastigirl. She’s a family favorite.” 

_Well, this is weird._

“Oh crap, I forgot to get art supplies.” Tony exclaimed. “Stay here while I go get them from the basement.”

Violet took the opportunity to look around his room, starting with the bookshelf. The Great Gatsby, To Kill A Mockingbird, Romeo and Juliet, Frakenstein, and… The Complete History Of Superheroes?

_Oh no._

She picked it up and began to flip through. Some of the pages were bookmarked with little sticky notes. She flipped to the first one and… of course. It was her mom. In all her glory. 

“Do you like supers too?”

Violet looked up to see Tony standing in the doorway holding seven pencil cases and a briefcase. 

_You don’t even know._ “Uh, yeah I guess. I, uh, don’t know much about them though.”

“Then I have to tell you!” It was cute to see Tony so passionate about something. Even if it was… supers. 

He grabbed the book from her. “This is Elastigirl. She’s like, the best. She’s both of my parents’ favorite. My dad says he went on a date with her once when they were younger but he’s probably just saying that to seem cool. Your dad probably knows about her. She was like, the shit when my parents were in college. All the guys were obsessed with her.” Violet wanted the floor to swallow her up. She took a sip of coke to cool her down. “I mean who wouldn’t be. Just look at her! **I** would date her if we were the same age.” 

Violet choked and started to cough. And kept coughing. “Violet are you okay? Do you need to drink something? Wait you’re choking on a drink that wouldn’t help. I know the Heimlich maneuver?” Tears were now streaming down Violet’s face. Obviously, at that moment, Tony’s mom decided to check up on them. 

“Oh dear Violet are you okay?” she asked. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” she croaked. “Now, we should get back to our project.” She smiled. 

After Tony’s mom left Tony turned to her. 

“Wait, you’re not jealous right? Of like, Elastigirl?”

“Uh, no” This conversation was worse than anything Violet could have imagined. 

“You shouldn’t be. Yeah she’s pretty but definitely not as pretty as you.”

It was corny but actually pretty sweet. 

“And anyways, she’s not my type. I like my girls with dark hair.” He turned to her and smiled. 

Tony was overcompensating but that didn’t mean Violet didn’t appreciate it. “And I like my boys with strange interests.” She laughed. “Now lets get back to the project. My science grade is suffering as it is.” 


	2. And Vice Versa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you seemed to want more of this fic so I'll be adding more chapters! Thanks for the support!

"Hey Mom..." Helen looked up to see Violet enter the kitchen.

"My own daughter speaking to me? What the special occasion?"

"Stop being dramatic Mom." She rolled her eyes while Helen laughed. 

"I'm just joking," Helen replied. "You look nice."

"Thanks," Violet's eyes darted to the living room. "Um... Why is Dash still here?"

"His track practice was delayed. But don't worry, he'll leave in ten minutes." Helen said, washing her hands. 

"TEN MINUTES? Tony will be coming any second now! You know how strangely punctual he is!"

"Violet relax, I'll make sure Dash stays out of your way." she reassured Violet. 

Having heard his name, Dash sped into the kitchen. "You called for," He looked dramatically into the distance. " _The Dash?"_

"Uh, no. We didn't." Violet turned to her mom. "I WANT HIM OUT BEFORE TON-"

Just then the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it!" Violet turned to Dash. "If you mess this up, you'll  _regret it._ " 

She walked to the door and opened it. 

'Hey Tony!"

"Violet! Hi!"

"Come in! Welcome to my house!"  _Was that a weird thing to say? You don't own the house. What? Why did you say that?_

Violet led Tony inside and found Dash standing at the base of the staircase. 

"Uh, Tony, you've met my brother Dash." Tony gave a friendly wave. "He has a track meet  _so he won't be here very long._ "

" _Dash! Leave your sister and her boyfriend alone!"_ Helen called from the kitchen. 

"That's no fun." He walked away. 

"My mom set out some snacks. Let's go get them from the kitchen." Violet led Tony to the kitchen where she found Helen grating cheese. "You've met my mom."

"Hi Mrs. Parr," 

"There's no need to be formal. Call me Helen," She put the bowl of shredded cheese aside and started chopping tomatoes. "You guys seem to be having a lot of projects together."

Violet cringed at her comment. "They let us choose out partners, _Mom._ And we work well together."

Helen laughed and turned to Tony. "You know, Violet never told me what this history project was exactly about."

"She didn't? Well, we get to choose any significant period in the past fifty years to make a presentation about."

"That sounds interesting. What did you guys choose?" Helen asked. 

"We chose Supers! Well, them going into hiding actually."

Helen paused chopping for just a moment, but long enough for Violet to notice.

"Well, that's  _really_ interesting." Her voice sounded strained. "How did you guys come up with that?"

"I came up with it actually."

"Tony's sort of obsessed with supers." Violet chimed. 

"I wouldn't say  _obsessed._ I have a  _healthy interest._ " 

"And what started this interest..." Violet knew her mom was paranoid that somehow Tony had figured out that the Parrs were supers and that's why he had suddenly become so interested in them. She wanted to tell her mom not to worry, but there was no way she could do that with Tony here. 

"Well, my parents have always loved supers and they were so happy when they came out of hiding."

"That's nice... Do you guys have a favourite?" Helen asked tentatively. Violet wasn't really sure why her mom was making this conversation longer than it needed to be. 

"Well, I  _love_ Elastigirl."

Violet internally screamed.  _THIS BOY CONFESSES HIS LOVE FOR ELASTIGIRL MORE THAN HE CONFESSES HIS LOVE FOR ME._

" _Really?_ " 

"Yeah, my dad likes her too. Apparently she saved him from a burning building or something but I think he just says that to impress me." 

"And your mom?"

"She's basic, her favourite is Mr. Incredible. My dad likes to joke that if the supers never went into hiding that's who they would have ended up with instead of each other." Tony paused and turned to Violet. "Anyway, I brought a bunch of my own books to reference 'cuz I didn't know if you knew anything about the topic."

"On that note,  _we should really get started._ " Violet said, turning to the staircase.

"Ok then, I'll be right here if you need me. Work hard." Helen went back to chopping. "Oh and Tony? You might have to explain everything to Violet, she doesn't really know anything about supers."

Violet glared at her mom and led Tony upstairs. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters coming!


	3. Chaos Ensues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Parrs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting so long! I know it's been a while. Also this is rough. Last chapter.

Helen had just taken the pizzas out of the oven to cool when she saw Violet and Tony come downstairs with a poster board. 

"You kids finally done?" she asked. 

"As done as we'll ever be with my lack of artistic skills." Violet retorted. 

"Well, let's see it." She was curious to know  _what_ exactly they had put on the board.

Tony opened it up. They had painted the background a bright red as stuck glittery foam stars around the edges. In the centre was a photo of... Elastigirl, Frozone, and Mr. Incredible. She glanced at Violet.

"It... looks great! I must say, that's an interesting choice of supers."

"Is it really?" Tony asked, confused.

"I mean, there's so many other supers out there. Apogee, Blazestone, Gamma Jack, et cetera."

"Well, I guess they're great and all but these three really set the bar, don't you think? And they're still around so there was more info on them too. Not to mention they're definitely my favourite, even if Mr. Incredible, you know, ended the golden age of supers."

Violet fake coughed to the side. 

"Are you okay?" Tony asked, concerned. 

"Uh, yeah. Too bad I don't know anything about supers and  _Tony_ had to choose which ones we put a spotlight on." 

Helen sighed. Her daughter was an awful actor. "Well, Tony. Would you like to stay for dinner? I've made pizza."

"I mean that's really nice of you but-"

"Aren't your parents working at the diner until like midnight?" Violet interjected. 

"Yeah..."

"So it's settled then. Have dinner with us!"

Tony thought about it for a moment. "Okay, but I should call my parents and let them know."

"The phone's in the living room," Helen said, motioning towards the door. As soon as he left, she pulled Violet aside. "You put  _us_ on the poster? What were you  _thinking?_ "

"Didn't you hear me? It was all his idea. What was I supposed to say?  _'Oh no, sorry Tony. I just have a grudge against Elastigirl, Mr. Incredible **and** Frozone despite not being into supers at all.'" _she rolled her eyes. 

"Did he ask you any weird questions? Did you say something you shouldn't've?"

"No, Mom, I'm not completely careless. Anyway, it's just one project. Everyone'll forget about it right after it's done. Relax." She paused. "On a completely unrelated note,  _why did you invite him to dinner?_ Dash is going to be here and he'll ruin everything!"

"Violet, be nice about your brother. And hey, it's just pizza. I'll tell Dash to say on his best behaviour."

"He better, or he'll be dead."

Just then, Tony walked in. "My parents said it's okay. I need a ride though.

"Don't worry about it, one of us will drive you back. Why don't you guys go sit down."

The two headed out to he dining table where Dash, Jack Jack, and Bob were already sitting. 

Bob looked up form his newspaper. "Oh, hey Tony. How did your project go?"

" _Dad,_ we haven't presented it yet. We were just working on it."

"Oh, right. What was it on again."

"Supers!" Tony said excitedly. "We did this whole thing with..." he started rambling on about the details of the project when Helen walked in carrying the pizzas. Her and Bob exchanged quick glances, but Violet was able to figure out what they were saying without them even speaking. 

_They did they're project on supers?_

_Relax, Bob, it'll blow over in a week._

_Why is our daughter dating the most super obsessed boy I've seen in my life?_

_The most super obsessed boy? Are you forgetting about Syndrome?_

Everyone settled down and began to eat. 

"Hey Tony, can I ask you a question?" asked Dash.

Violet turned to him. He had a mischievous look on his face and she knew this wasn't going to end well. "Dash, _could you please shut up for once_?"

"Violet, be nice to your brother." said Helen. 

"What's you favourite type of bread?" asked Dash, completely disregarding Violet's venomous stare.

"Uh, I don't know." answered Tony. "Maybe rye?"

"Well Violet's is  _tony loaf._ "

"I'll kill you, you little insect." Violet said under her breath. 

"What's going on?" Tony asked, confused. 

" _Anyway_ , so Tony what do your parents do?" Bob asked, trying to change the conversation.

"Oh they run the family diner. It's nothing big. Pretty boring actually."

"Well, no work is ever  _boring._ "

"Really? What do you do?"

"I... Uh..." Bob paused. "Helen and I work in security."

"Like a mall cop?"

"Uh... No. State security." This conversation was going on too long. 

Tony's eyes lit up. "Does that mean you sometimes work with supers."

"Uh, yeah." Bob answered and immediately regretted it. 

"That's so cool! I love supers."

"He's obsesses with them," said Violet.

"I'm not obsessed. I have a healthy interest." he stated and then turned back to Bob. "Are they as cool in real life as they are on tv?"

"Yeah, they're great." 

Violet didn't like the way this conversation was going.  _Please don't ask him who is favourite is. Please don't ask him who is favourite is. Please don't ask him who is favourite is._ At this point she wished she could replace her powers with telepathy because even forcefields couldn't save her from the awkwardness that was destined to ensue. 

"So, whose your favourite?"

"I  _love_ Elastigirl! She's so cool. Wait, have you met her?"

"Oh, I've  _met_ her." Helen kicked him from under the table. 

Violet sighed. What she wouldn't give for her parents to not talk to Tony again. 

"So what do you think of Mr. Incredible? He's my favourite." Another kick. "After Elastigirl, of course."

"I mean, he's okay..."

"Okay?" Bob exclaimed. _"_ He's like  _amazing._ "

"Yeah but he did sort of ruin it for the rest of them." 

An awkward pause filled the room. 

"And anyway, he's not better than Elastigirl."

The conversation moved on to school and sports and the soon it was time for Tony to leave. The drive to Tony's house was filled with awkward small talk but, to Violet's amazement, no discussion of supers.

They finally reached his house and Tony got out. "Thanks for driving me, Mr. Parr."

"What are you so formal for? Call me Bob."

Violet looked at her dad. "I'm going to, uh, walk him to his house. You know, in case he gets, uh, attacked by a raccoon."

Bob laughed. "Go ahead. I'll be waiting right here." 

She dashed out to catch up to him. "Tony, wait up!" He stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry if my family was really weird I don't usually bring a lot of friends home and they just don't know how to act not to mention my brother is the most annoying human in the worl-"

"Violet," he stopped her. "It's fine. I had fun. I love hanging out with your family."

She gave him a questioning look. "Really?"

"Really." He looked at the floor and started to blush. "And anyways, I'd do anything to spend more time with you."

She kissed him. "See you later, Tony."

"Bye, Violet."

She left the house feeling like she could fly. 

 


End file.
